Phoenix
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Phoenix is a human hating female dragon who was a princess but because of some humans, she was forced to go into other worlds. Now being what seems like the only dragon left, she has to save all of the worlds from turning dark. And what's up with her past?
1. Phoenix's biography

Meet Phoenix. She's my OC character. This is kind of a crossover between Pokemon and One Piece but I'm putting the category as One Piece. Here's a little biography that will help you as you read this fanfiction.

Also, Phoenix has a human form and a dragon form. Thought I'd let you know that.

For those of you have played Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky, you will know the storyline. I have used this story for Phoenix but I have also changed it up a bit.

Basics

Name: Phoenix

Nickname (by marines): 'Human Hater' Ring Tail (since the marines don't know her real name, for now)

Age: 15

Species: Dragon

Occupation: Princess (former)

Appearance (dragon form):

Height: 5'8 (when standing on hind legs)

Weight: unknown

Skin colour: Dark red

Eye colour: Light purple

Scars: One over her left eye, a deep scar on her right arm

Wears a yellow sash around her waist that holds her weapons

Note: she has no horns or wings

Appearance (human form):

Height: 5'8

Weight: unknown

Skin colour: pale white

Eye colour: light purple

Scars: One over her left eye, a deep scar on her right arm

Hair colour: blonde

Hair style: long, but not too long and wavy/curly

Wears a yellow sash around her waist that holds her weapons

Wears a black berret-looking hat which covers her eyes

Okay so that's it for the biography, next chapter will be the first chapter.


	2. Enter Phoenix! Part 1

This is the first chapter of Phoenix.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Pokemon but Phoenix is my creation.

Enjoy!

Phoenix was swimming away from some marines. She decided to stop somewhere called the Baratie. Before she got above water, she cut her left shoulder on a rock. She ignored the agonizing pain and staggered inside the Baratie. When she got inside, everyone stopped what they were doing.

"May I have some food and water?" Phoenix asked hoarsely.

"Is that… it is! It's 'Human Hater' Ring Tail," a man exclaimed.

"That's Ring Tail?" a woman asked.

"She's known for killing and attacking humans. And for stealing Time Gears," Carne said.

"Get out!" Patty yelled.

"Can't I have some food and water?" Phoenix asked.

"Alert the Navy. Tell them we caught a criminal with $200,000,000 bounty," Patty said.

Sanji, who was serving some customers, stopped what he was doing and started walking to the kitchen.

"Sanji, don't you dare go into that kitchen," Patty threatened.

"A hungry person needs food. So that's what I'm giving this creature," Sanji said.

"If she gets her power back, who knows what she'll do," Carne said.

"Patty, Carne, just let her have some food," Zeff said.

"But chef, who knows what'll happen," Patty said.

Sanji came back with food and water in his hands which he put in front of Phoenix. "Eat up," he said.

Phoenix looked up at him in surprise. When she saw that Sanji wasn't joking about the food, she quickly ate it all up and washed it down with the water. She stood up and walked over to Sanji.

Everyone, except Sanji and Zeff, waited for what she was going to do. What she did next surprised everyone. She fell to the ground, clutching her left arm. Sanji crouched down next to her to look at her arm. "Move your hand," he ordered. Phoenix did what she was told and moved her arm away carefully. On her arm was a big, deep scar, which was still bleeding. "Oh, that's bad. Come with me," Sanji said and he lead her to his bedroom. Phoenix sat down while Sanji treated her. Sanji put a bandage around her arm to stop the bleeding. "There you go," he said. Phoenix didn't say anything. "You know, a thank you wouldn't hurt." Again, Phoenix said nothing.

That was when Carne appeared in the doorway. "Sanji, pirates have docked. And they don't look happy. You have to help us fight them," he said before running back to the fight.

"Okay," Sanji called.

'I will help too," Phoenix said. She pulled out a black staff out of the yellow sash around her waist. She took the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and placed it on the ground. "Let's go battle," she said.

The two raced down to the restaurant where a large group of pirates were waiting to fight, some already fighting.

"What's SHE doing here?" Patty asked, pointing to Phoenix.

"SHE is going to help us," Sanji snapped.

"Quick, while their guard is down," a pirate shouted, charging towards Carne.

"Carne, look out!" Patty yelled.

Phoenix stepped in front of him and hit the pirate right on the head with her staff. The pirate fell to the ground. He didn't move.

"That… is the power of Ring Tail," a man commented.

"You should be more wary of attacks, human," Phoenix said to Carne.

Next the pirates all charged at once. Phoenix was surrounded by pirates but with her strength, they were all small fry. She spun her staff around, hitting any pirate that came close to her. She continued to watch Sanji's every move. At one point she turned to see how he was going against his own bunch of pirates, but when she did that, a pirate knocked her staff out of her hand. The staff flew to the other side of the room, completely out of Phoenix's reach.

Of course, Phoenix had a back up plan. She could use Pokemon moves and also had two more weapons hidden in her sash. She decided to use the Pokemon moves. "Razor leaf." She shot out vines which hit a few pirates.

"Shoot the blonde!" Pheonix heard the pirate captain order. She looked around saw several guns being pointed at Sanji.

"Extreme speed." Phoenix used that Pokemon move to get in front of Sanji, just as 5 pirates open fired.

The bullets hit her, thankfully none hit Sanji. She felt a pirates presence behind her and she knew what he was about to do.

"Get out of my way," she growled, kicking Sanji in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room.

"Hey, what do you think," Patty trailed off as Phoenix got stabbed in the chest.

Pheonix nearly hit the ground but stood up straight and she let out a ferocious roar. "How dare you try to kill that human," she said darkly. "Hydro pump." Water shot out of her mouth and hit the remaining pirates. Then the battle was over. The pirates lost.

To be continued…

So how was the first chapter? I'm sorry if some things got unexplained but it's all part of the story. Please review. If you leave a nice review, I'll update quickly.


	3. Enter Phoenix! Part 2

So here is the next chapter of Phoenix. I forgot to mention something. Phoenix is musically talented and can play any insrument and any songs. She also has an amazing singing voice.

Disclaimer: I don't otwn One Piece and Pokemon but Pheoenix is my creation.

Enjoy!

Phoenix woke up with a start after a horrible nightmare. _He _was there. Everywhere. Phoenix realised that she was in a bed. She hadn't slept in a bed for years now so it came as a shock to her that she would be laying on a bed. She also realised something else. That blonde human she saved was watching her.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"Because human… you are the first human not to judge me," she replied.

"That doesn't exactly explain why you saved me," Sanji said.

"Throughout my whole life, humans have both betrayed me and judged me. You have not," she said.

"Well, thank you for saving me," Sanji said.

Phoenix stood up and bowed. "It was my pleasure."

"I want to ask you something. What's your real name?" Sanji asked.

"You already know it. It is Ring Tail," she said.

"I know Ring Tail's not your real name," Sanji said.

"You have seen right through me. Very well. My real name is Phoenix. Princess Phoenuix," she said.

"P-princess?" Sanji asked.

"Former princess, actually," she said.

"Princess of what?" Sanji asked.

"The princess of Darkness Kingdom," she said.

"I've never heard of it," Sanji said.

"No one has. Because it is not of this world," she said.

Sanji was just about to ask what she meant when Patty appeared in the doorway saying, "Oi Sanji, get your ass into the kitchen."

"Get out of my room, I'll be there soon," Sanji said. "Sorry, I have to get back to work."

"Promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone my real name. And always refer to me as Ring Tail," Phoenix said.

"I'll keep that promise," Sanji said before walking down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen…

"This food is terrible, little eggplant!" Zeff yelled, throwing Sanji's food on the ground.

Today just wasn't Sanji's day so he didn't want to deal with Zeff's shit he yelled "Shut up, old man!" And ran to his room. Maybe Phoenix could be some comfort to him. He opened the door to his room and sat on his bed.

"Tough day, uh?" a female voice asked. Sanji looked around to see Phoenix standing near the door. He noticed that she wasn't talking in that high and mighty accent that she had used since she got there.

"What would you know about tough days?" Sanji asked, scoffing a bit.

"I have them all the time," Phoenix replied.

"Well, let me ask a few questions. Where are you from? Where's Darkness Kingdom? What's up with you being a princess? Sanji asked quickly.

"Please, one question at a time. Let's see, where to begin? Ah, okay, I am a world traveller. Meaning that I travel to different worlds," Phoenix explained.

"So you travel world?" Sanji asked.

"No, this world, the world of the Pirate Era, is not the only world in existence. There are many other worlds, each with their own unique way of living," she said.

"I guess I get it now," Sanji said.

"Good. Anyway, Darkness Kingdom is part of a world, a world of darkness. I am, or was, the princess there," she said.

"So why are you a criminal?" Sanji asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I lost that title 12 years ago to humans," she said sadly. "At the age of 3, a lot of things happened."

"W-wait, 12+3=15... You're only 15 years old?!" Sanji yelled.

"Yes, you see, dragons are able to walk and talk properly at the age of 1. At the age of 10 we stop growing and then at the age of 25 we start growing again," she explained.

"So you're not mature yet?" Sanji asked.

"In physical appearance, yes, but in mental ways, I am very mature and smart," she said. "Here, I'll show you something," she got her bag out and grabbed a smaller, brown bag. She opened the bag and Sanji peered inside.

"Those are…" he started.

"Time Gears," Phoenix finished.

"You're wanted because you steal these!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Steal? I'm," she said.

"Temporal Tower? Collecting? What are you talking about? You steal these from an area and then that area freezes in time. You're making peoples lives miserable!" Sanji yelled.

"The effect of stopping time is only temporary. Once I get five time gears, I take them to Temporal Tower and then time will be normal once again. I have already done this for 2 other worlds," she said.

"So you're a good guy?" Sanji asked, ashamed at yelling at her.

"I wouldn't call myself a good guy. I have done things that are terrible," she said.

"I have another question for you. Why do you hate humans so much?" Sanji asked.

"Humans took over my kingdom," she said.

"Is that all?" Sanji scoffed.

"No, it's not. I barely knew my family. When I was just a baby, my mother died of a mysterious illness. So my father raised me. He was very kind and he was the king of Darkness Kingdom. One day, a few days after I had just turned three, 5 humans came and they shot my father. The shot, it killed him. A dear friend of mine and I went through what is known as a Dimensional Hole. It's a portal that only dragons can see. I lost my friend in the hole because something caused it to glitch. We got separated from him and to this day, I haven't heard of him since. I was sent to a world where the sun shines and the winds blow. I was adopted by poachers who found me one day when they were poaching. They took me in but… they didn't really want anything to do with me. So I learned how to fight and fend for myself. And at the age of 10, they kicked me out of their house. Once of them slashed my eye, causing immense pain and that's how I got this scar," Phoenix explained, pointing to the scar over her eye.

"Then what happened?" Sanji asked although he was looking at the scar. Phoenix could still open and close her eye, it's just that there was a scar over it.

"I ran away. What else could I do? I knew I wasn't strong enough to beat them. I was in so much pain. Not just from my eye, but because of betrayal. It was then that I started collecting Time Gears, going to Temporal Tower and defeating Dialga," she said.

"Dialga? Who's that?" Sanji asked.

"A Pokemon," Phoenix replied.

"A Pokemon? What's a Pokemon?" Sanji asked.

"It is best if I show you. Alright Bulbasaur, come on out," Phoenix got out a ball from her yellow sash and threw it on the ground and out popped Bulbasaur.

"What is that?" Sanji asked, nearly stuttering.

"This is a Pokemon. His name is Bulbasaur, he is one of my companions. Bulbasaur, come here," she said in a soft voice. Bulbasaur ran over to her and jumped into her arms.

"He's cute," Sanji said.

"Yes, he is. But be aware that he is also very strong. I've got other Pokemon, would you like to see them?" she asked. Sanji nodded. "Okay everyone, it's time to come on out." She threw 4 other balls out and out popped 4 more Pokemon. "This is Arcanine, Electabuzz, Kirlia and Dewgong. They each have their own abilities and types. Bulbasuar is a grass type, Arcanine is fire, Electabuzz is electric, Dewgong is water and ice and Kirlia is Physic," she explained.

"How do you remember all of this?" Sanji asked.

"In Darkness Kingdom, there is a mix of animals and Pokemon. And I am part Pokemon. I can use most of their attacks but not all," she explained. "But enough about me. What about you? I do not even know your name."

"I'm Sanji," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sanji," she said.

"Can I see your arm?" Sanji asked.

Up until then Phoenix had forgotten all about her arm. She stuck out her arm for Sanji to examine.

"It could take two weeks for this to heal," he said. "It looks pretty bad."

"I have an idea to fix this. Stand back Sanji. Synthesis," a bright light surrounded Phoenix then quickly disappeared. Nothing happened. "Why didn't it work?"

"Why didn't what work?" Sanji asked.

"Synthesis is a move that can heal Pokemon. It also works for me. But my arm isn't healing. I guess I've injured myself beyond repair," she said.

"I think you might be right," Sanji said.

"So is it really going to take 2 weeks for my arm to heal?" she asked.

"I think so, but I may be wrong. I'm not doctor after all," Sanji said.

"Well Sanji, thank you for your help," Phoenix said.

"Sanji, more pirates are attacking us so get your ass down here!" Zeff yelled.

"You should stay here," Sanji said to Phoenix.

"No, I was useful in the last battle, right?" Phoenix said.

"Well, if you're sure you'll be able to fight," Sanji said.

"I'm always able to fight," Phoenix said.

The two ran onto the deck.

"Ahh, they've got wolves!" one of the chefs shouted.

"Wolves? Let me handle them," Phoenix said. She jumped in front of the small group of wolves. They started to growl at her so Phoenix growled back. It was as if they were talking. Just then, the wolves growled ferociously. This time Phoenix didn't growl back, but instead she snarled loudly at them.

"What are you doing?" Sanji asked her.

"Trying to knock some sense into these wolves. I do not know why they are working with humans," Phoenix said.

"What are they saying?" Sanji asked.

"That they will follow these humans," Phoenix said. "Pathetic." The wolves growled again. "They are saying that these humans are loyal and caring," she said. They growled again and that was when Phoenix snapped.

One wolf jumped at her and she bit his Ear. The other wolves howled and ran at Phoenix. She was able to bite them in the arms and legs, killing them in the process. Then the leader wolf was left. He snarled at her before running towards her. Phoenix got into a fighting position but the wolf ran past her, attacking Sanji's arm.

"Ow," Sanji exclaimed.

Phoenix jumped from the side and bit the wolfs stomach. He wolf let go of Sanji and both animals fell to the ground. Phoenix growled at the wolf then looked at Sanji and nodded at him. Sanji nodded back. Phoenix turned back to the wolf and let out a huge roar, a challenging roar. She went close to the wolfs neck and bit hard. She felt the familiar taste of blood in her mouth. Since the wolf was already damaged enough, Phoenix grabbed his body by the tail with her tail and threw him into the sea.

The one thought that was going through her mind was_ What am I doing to this wolf?_

_Her attention then went to Sanji who was fighting 5 pirates. She watched until the end of fight. It was then she realised that Sanji was showing no mercy for these humans. As much as she hated humans, that was uncalled for._

_Phoenix decided to send out her Pokemon to help beat the pirates. "Okay, everyone, it is time to battle!" All of her Pokemon came out, ready for battle._

"_Are all of you ready to beat these humans?" Phoenix asked. Her Pokemon all cheered. "Then go and use whatever attack you please." Yet again, she turned her head towards Sanji. She now finally had the courage to say something to him. "Oi Sanji, what do you think you are doing to those other humans?!" she yelled._

"_I'm defeating them," Sanji replied. "And I thought you hated humans. Why the hell would you care?"_

"_I don't care, but seeing you defeat them, I thought humans stuck together!" she yelled. "I should never have helped you! I should have just let you get shot and stabbed by those humans. I'm going to destroy you! I'll do what those humans did not!" By now she was on the verge of tears. Electabuzz and Arcanine held her back as she went to kill Sanji. "I hate humans! They are worthless to me!" she screamed. After a few minutes of silence, she had calmed down enough for her Pokemon to let her go._

"_I just… don't see why you helped me," she said quietly._

"_I helped you, because you're my friend," Sanji said._

_Phoenix's eyes widened and she felt tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away then ran back into the Baratie up to Sanji's room. There she sat down and thought about what Sanji had just said._

"_No has said that to me in a long time, maybe this human can be my friend," she said before she went onto her bed a dozed off._

_To be continued…_

_So I finally finished this, I hope you all liked it._


	4. Enter Phoenix! Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and Pokemon but Phoenix is my creation.

Enjoy!

After falling asleep for only a few minutes, Phoenix woke up on her bed. She could still here what was going on outside.

"Those humans have been fighting for a while now. Aren't they getting tired?" Phoenix asked herself. She then thought about her little outburst before. She really hadn't meant to threaten Sanji it was just that… her hatred for humans bloomed wildly once in a while and she couldn't help herself. God, she even betrayed a wolf. A wolf! The one animal that she acted like the most. She could howl, she ran as fast as them and her jaws were strong. She had also been around wolves since she was younger so attacking them was almost a sin.

"I have to stop letting humans get in the way of my dream," she told herself. "I WILL stop the planets paralysis and defeat Primal Dialga. I do not care if I die afterwards, I'm going to defeat him no matter what."

Phoenix couldn't hear anything else happening outside and she heard Sanji coming up the stairs. She quickly changed into her human form and got her black hat out of her bag. It was a treasured item and she only wore it when she was in her human form because it covered her eyes sometimes, hiding them from the marines and bounty hunters and pirates that wanted to kill her, which was nearly every pirate in the East Blue since she may have murdered their captains. She heard the door open and turned to face Sanji, her hat covering her eyes.

"W-who are you?" Sanji asked. For some reason, he felt nothing for this girl. He didn't have the urge to do his 'lovey-dovey stuff.'

"I think you already know the answer to that, 'human,'" she said and lifted up her hat a bit, giving Sanji a good view of her eyes.

"P-phoenix?" he asked.

"The one and only," she said and turned back into dragon form and put her hat away.

"How were you able to become human?" Sanji asked.

"I used my power," Phoenix replied. "I have trained myself so I can switch forms whenever I please."

"Sounds interesting," Sanji said.

"M-my Pokemon, where are my Pokemon?" Phoenix gasped, suddenly realising that she left them in the battle.

"Look at the door," Sanji said.

Phoenix glanced at the door and sighed in relief as she saw every single one of her Pokemon standing there. "I'm so glad you all are safe," she went over to them and returned them to their Pokeballs.

"They didn't fight, they refused to," Sanji said.

"That is good, I would be devastated if they were to get injured," Phoenix said.

"Well they didn't, so be happy," Sanji said.

"I can't be happy!" Phoenix snapped. Sanji looked at her with surprise. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to snap, it's just that… I haven't been happy for years. How can I with all of the humans chasing me?"

"Phoenix, I had no idea," Sanji said.

"Of course you didn't," she said. She seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by second and all because she was thinking about her past.

"What is wrong with you?" Sanji asked suddenly.

"What?" Phoenix asked.

"If you hate humans that much, then why are you staying here and not off killing humans?" Sanji demanded.

Phoenix's face tensed and she clenched her hand in a fist. That fist quivered. She was going to punch Sanji. "You-you don't understand. You could never understand. I hate humans, that's all there is to it."

"You called me your friend," she continued. "Did you really mean it?

"Yes," Sanji replied.

"Don't make me laugh, you don't consider me a friend," she said.

"I do, I really mean it," he said.

Phoenix gave the coldest laugh Sanji had ever heard. "I haven't had a real friend in years."

"Well you do now," he said.

"Do you know how long it's been since I laughed and meant it?" she nearly yelled. "11 years, human, 11 years! And it is all thanks to your species!"

"I-I had no idea," Sanji said.

"Of course you didn't and for that it makes you even more pathetic," she yelled. "I'm going to bed now, I do not want to talk to you any more." She laid on her bed once more and fell asleep. When she woke up it was nearly morning and the sun was just starting to rise. She looked over at Sanji's bed but he wasn't there. She looked at the balcony and saw the cook standing there. She walked over to the balcony and leant against the rails.

"Beautiful isn't it? The beauty of a sunrise," she said.

"I never thought the sunrise would be beautiful," Sanji said.

"Well, if you come from where I come from, the sunrise is everything," she said. "In the world of darkness, no winds blows and the sun does not shine. It is pure darkness. What I have not explained to you is that the in Darkness Kingdom… no, that whole world, time has frozen."

"Time? Frozen?"

"Yes, see, 20 years ago, Temporal Tower collapsed, causing the balance of time and space to mess up. So no wind blows, the sun does not rise or set, and it is very cold and lonely," she said. "It is my dream to stop the Planet's Paralysis. Do you have a dream?"

"Yes, I do. Have you heard of the All Blue?" he asked.

"No," Phoenix replied.

"It's this amazing ocean where every fish from the North, South, East and West Blue come together. But, I bet you don't believe me, huh?" Sanji said.

"I believe you," Phoenix said. "After all, you believed me when I was explaining dream."

"It's my dream to go there, but…" Sanji trailed off.

"But what?"

"I can't leave this place. I have a huge debt to pay off," Sanji said.

"You know, no matter how long it takes you to pay off this debt, the All Blue will still be waiting for you," Phoenix said.

"So you believe it's a real place?" Sanji asked.

"Of course. It is, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well, some people say it isn't true since no one has even seen it before," Sanji said.

"But when you find it you will be able to tell people that it is real," she said.

"Thank you Phoenix, for believing me," Sanji said. "That reminds me, are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything for a while."

"I'm fine. I have been deprived of food before. I can now go weeks without eating," Phoenix said. Just after she said that, her stomach grumbled.

"Come to the kitchen, I'll make you something," Sanji said and dragged Phoenix to the kitchen.

Little did the pair know that Zeff was listening in on their conversation. He heard what Sanji had said about the All Blue and Phoenix's reaction to it.

In the kitchen…

"I have cherries. Do you like cherries?" Sanji asked.

"I've never had them before," Phoenix replied.

Sanji put a small cherry in her hand. "Eat up."

Phoenix pulled off the stem and ate the cherry in one bite. She began coughing as the pip got stuck in her throat.

"Wait Phoenix, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention the pip," Sanji said quickly.

"It's okay, I'm fine," she said. "I want another one."

Sanji handed her a bowl of cherries. Phoenix ate one but this time went to spit the pip out into the bowl. Well, that's what Sanji thought she was going to do. He yelped in surprise as he felt something wet and slightly sticky hit him in the face.

"Oi, Phoenix, don't do that, spit the pips into the bowl," Sanji said.

"Whatever do you mean, Sanji?" she asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean," Sanji grumbled.

"Excuse me, but I must go feed my Pokemon," she said and quickly ran out of the room. Once she got near Sanji's room, she banged her head on the wall. "Damn it! Why am I getting along with this human? Sure he helped me but… other humans have helped me but when they found out what I was they turned against me." She walked inside Sanji's room and got her Pokemon out and some food for them. "Okay everyone, eat up." Her Pokemon ate happily and soon were returned to their Pokeballs. Phoenix, feeling a little less stressed, walked out of Sanji's room and made her way back to the kitchen. She was stopped when Zeff grabbed her arm suddenly.

"Look, I heard what you were saying to him. I know he really wants to find the All Blue but he doesn't want to leave. Can you take him with you?" Zeff whispered.

"I'm sorry human, my journey is very dangerous," Phoenix whispered back. "But I will try to convince him to leave one day."

"Okay," Zeff said and walked off.

Phoenix walked back to the kitchen where the chefs were now cooking food. When she entered, all eyes turned to her. She leaned against the wall, feeling uncomfortable being near all these humans that were looking at her as if she was the most wanted person in the world.

"Oi, Phoenix, can you come here? I need your help," Sanji called from the back of the room.

Phoenix didn't say anything but walked over to Sanji, avoiding all of the humans along the way. When she got to Sanji, she asked, "What do you need help with?"

"Can you please try this for me?" Sanji put a spoon of delicious looking soup into her mouth.

Phoenix's first reaction was to spit it out, but after the soup hit her tastebuds, she swallowed the soup.

"Well, what do you think?" Sanji asked.

"It's good, I guess," Phoenix mumbled.

"Some of these cooks don't think it's good," Sanji whispered. Then he changed the subject. "You know, if you want to you can watch us prepare food. Just sit up on that counter there; I'm sure no ones using it."

"Okay." Phoenix jumped up onto the counter. A couple of chefs stared at her before going back to cooking. That was when Patty messed up and spilt soup on the floor. He tried to went to pick it up but he slipped on some water someone had spilt earlier. All of the chefs looked down at Patty and a few went to help him, while a laugh echoed the room. It was a strange laugh; it sounded like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

Sanji looked towards Phoenix and smiled at the sight. Phoenix was holding a hand to her mouth and she looked like she was trying to stop the laugh that came out of her mouth.

"Phoenix, you're laughing," Sanji smiled.

"N-no I'm not," Phoenix stuttered.

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

"You are."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

Phoenix didn't continue the argument and ran out of the kitchen. When she got outside the kitchen, she banged her head on the wall. She heard the kitchen door open and Sanji walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Phoenix snapped. "Sanji, I'm going to leave later tonight."

"W-what?" Sanji stuttered.

"I'm leaving later that night," Phoenix repeated. "It's nothing personal but, I'm just not comfortable being around you humans. It… brings back bad memories. So that's why I must leave. But, please, promise me one thing."

"What's that one thing?" Sanji asked.

"Next time someone comes, and asks you to join them, accept the invitation," Phoenix said.

"What? No, no, I can't leave here," Sanji said.

"You have to. I know about waiting too late for something to happen. Something horrible happens," she said. "You don't have to actually do it, but just consider it."

"I will consider it then," Sanji said.

"Thank you, hu- Sanji," she said.

"I better go back to work. You can do whatever you want," Sanji said. "Although you should get prepared for that long journey. Say, do you have a boat?"

"No I do not. My last boat was destroyed in a storm," she replied.

"I'll give you a boat," Sanji said.

"Really?"

"Of course. "

"Thank you Sanji, you won't regret this."

So later that day Phoenix had seen the boat Sanji was giving her and was now ready to leave the Baratie. She was out on the deck/entrance part and Sanji was standing next to her.

"Sanji, I'll tell you this. If we ever meet up again, we will be enemies," she said darkly.

"I know," Sanji grinned.

"I'm looking forward to it," Phoenix nodded.

After she said this, the other chefs came to see her off.

"Oi, Ring Tail! If you ever show your face her again, I'm beat the living shit out of you!" Patty shouted.

"I'm looking forward to it," she said a devilish way. She placed her bag on her boat and turned to Sanji. "Thank you, for everything you have done for me." She turned around again and went to get on her boat. She turned around again and rushed over to Sanji and gave him a big hug. She hadn't hugged a human in a very long time and it felt… comforting to hug Sanji.

"I-I going now, goodbye," she whispered and tears formed in her eyes. She hopped onto her boat and put up the sail.

"Bye Ring Tail! I hope we can fight each other one day!" Sanji shouted.

"I'm looking forward to it, human!" Phoenix called back. Although she had used the nickname for all humans, anyone could see that she had a genuine smile on her face. She was excited to see what would happen next on her crazy adventure.

To be continued…

I finally finished "Enter Phoenix." I'm so happy!Next chapter will be set a month later after Phoenix eaves the Baratie (it's just after Brook joins).


	5. The strawhats meet Phoenix

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

A figure in the trees watched as a group of pirates docked on the island. The island itself wasn't very big but it did have a lot of forests which were great for hiding. The pirates that had docked were now coming towards the forest. The figure jumped down from the tree and let out a loud roar.

"Hello, I'm Monkey D Luffy, captain of the strawhat pirates," Luffy introduced himself. "This is my crew and we'd like to stay at this island-"

"This is no ordinary island. This is MY island," the figure interrupted. "You are intruders, and you don't belong here." The figure stepped out of the shadow of the trees and revealed herself.

"Ring Tail," Sanji said and walked over to give her a hug. Phoenix moved away from him and glared at him.

"Sanji, you k-know h-h-her?" Usopp asked, shaking and hiding behind Zoro.

"We do but…" Sanji trailed off. He looked Phoenix in the eye. "What happened?"

"I think it's perfectly obvious what happened," Phoenix said. "It has been a month since we last saw each other; a lot can happen in a month," she smirked.

"Does that mean…?"

"Yes human, I do not like you," Phoenix said.

"Why?" Sanji asked.

"I hate humans, and that includes you," Phoenix said.

"Will you join our crew?" Luffy asked happily.

In a flash, Phoenix pounced on him and roared. "Never!" she yelled. She got off Luffy and stood on her hind legs. "How about this, if you win, I shall join your crew. If you lose, you will leave this island.

"Win? Win what?" Nami asked excitedly, thinking the dragon was talking about money.

Phoenix smirked and brought out the gun she kept in her sash. "Hunting."

"Eeek!" Usopp, Brook and Chopper screamed, running around in a scared frenzy.

"Each of you will split up. There is a temple at the end of the forest; if you get there before I capture you, you win," Phoenix explained. "So now, let the games begin."

To be continued…

I know it's a short chapter but it's just meant to be a cliffhanger.


	6. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Pokemon but Phoenix belongs to me.  
Enjoy!

'Let the games begin.' Those words rang through all the strawhats minds as they ran to find the temple at the end of the forest and avoid Phoenix if they could.

_Brook_

Brook was running through the forest, humming as he ran. He heard a branch crack behind him and he spun around, sword at the ready. He didn't see anyone but when he turned around, he came face to face with Phoenix.

"Aah! Ring Tail!" he screamed but got ready to fight.

With a powerful claw, Phoenix knocked Brook's sword out of his hand and grabbed him by the shirt. "Listen, skeleton, I suggest you don't put up a fight," she whispered fiercely. She dragged Brook off deep into the forest,

_Usopp_

"Please, don't hurt me!" Usopp shouted as he tried to hit Phoenix with some darts.

"If you keep throwing darts at me, it makes me want to hurt you," Phoenix growled.

"Okay, just take me!" Usopp threw his hands up in surrender.

_Chopper_

"P-please, don't kill me," Chopper sobbed.

Phoenix bent down to match Chopper's height. "I will not hurt a fellow animal. Now tell me, why did you join these humans?" she asked.

"B-because they were nice to me," Chopper replied, sniffling a bit.

"Pathetic," Phoenix muttered and got her staff out. She hit Chopper over the head hard. Hard enough to knock the little reindeer out.

_Nami_

Nami walked wearily into the forest, clima-tact in hand. She stopped for a second to look at her surroundings. She heard something howl in the distance. She looked around but couldn't see anything. In the corner of her eye, she saw a glimmer of grey. She looked towards the glimmer and saw 3 wolves and Phoenix sitting on the biggest one, a huge, evil grin on her face.

"Well, well, 'Cat-burglar' Nami," she said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Nami asked.

"I know all about you and your friends,' she replied.

"I'll fight you; right here, right now," Nami said.

"You say that yet you are shaking," she commented. "Boys, surround her," she ordered and hopped off the wolf. The wolves circled Nami and Phoenix did the same.

"Thunderbolt tempo!" Nami electrocuted the wolves but failed to hit Phoenix.

"I see, so you can control weather?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I can," Nami replied.

"Very well." Phoenix put a hand up in the air and grinned. "Rain Dance," she said and a storm cloud formed in the sky.

Nami aimed her staff at the cloud. "Thunderbolt tempo!" The electric ball flew into the cloud and a lightning bolting headed for Phoenix. Phoenix was able to counter this by using Thunderbolt. When the two lightning bolts met, they exploded, making a smoky battleground. Nami used this distraction to hit Phoenix using her clima tact as a staff, but Phoenix was just too quick. She brought out her staff. The two staffs met and it was a battle to see who could overthrow who. Phoenix made a quick movement with her leg and kicked the clima tact out of Nami's grip. It moved into the air and Phoenix took this time to knock Nami out with a punch. Phoenix grabbed her clima tact and picked up Nami-s now limp body and carried her to the depths of the forest.

"Four down, five to go," Phoenix whispered.

_Franky_

Franky was walking through the forest when he heard a female cry. It didn't sound like Nami or Robin, nor did it sound like Ring Tail.

"Is someone there?" he asked.

"H-help me," a voice whispered behind him. He turned around to see a girl with curly blonde hair wearing a black hat and a black coat staring at him. Well, Franky thought she was staring at him; the hat covered her eyes.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"Ring Tail… she imprisoned me on this island," the girl sobbed. Franky went over to her and knelt down a bit to reach her height. "Don't worry, my friends and I will get you to SUPER safety," he said.

"T-thank you," the girl smiled. "Cyborg Franky." That smile turned into a smirk.

"How do you know who I am?" Franky asked, backing away from the human girl.

"Fool," the girl muttered.

"Wha-what?" Franky stuttered. The girl rushed forward and brought out her staff. She hit Franky numerous times but he didn't black out. "Humph, you're stronger than I thought," Phoenix said.

"So?"

"Those others… I was easily able to knock them out," Phoenix said. She then changed into her proper form.

"WHO DID YOU KNOCK OUT?!" Franky demanded.

"Humming Brook, Tony Tony Chopper, 'Sogeking' and Cat Burglar," Phoenix replied in a calm manor.

"I'll make sure you don't harm anymore of my friends!" Franky yelled. "Weapons Left!" He tried to hit Phoenix with a punch but failed to do so. Phoenix jumped high into the air and jumped onto his arm. She ran across it and proceeded in kicking Franky in the face, knocking him onto the ground.

The last thing Franky saw was Phoenix smirking at him before she knocked him out.

_Zoro_

Zoro was walking through the forest, lost as usual. He had two swords in his hands and Wado in his mouth so if Ring Tail or any creature attacked him, he would be ready. He kept walking until he found himself in the middle of a large field. He heard a thud behind him and quickly turned around. Phoenix was standing there, Leaf Blades at the ready, a demonic look in her eye. Without hesitation, she charged forward, arms outstretched and ready to kill the lost swordsman.

Zoro was just as quick and blocked her attack with his swords. Phoenix took a few steps back then charged at him again and again. The two did this for ages; never taking a break. They realised after a few minutes that they were evenly matched.

"You're strong," Zoro said.

"Thanks, human. So are you," Phoenix said. "You also have a very interesting fighting style. I wonder what would happen if I took one sword away from you…"

"Don't you dare!" But it was too late. Phoenix grabbed Wado from Zoro's mouth and tumbled away from him. Her hand dug into the sword and she felt blood trickle down her hand. She brought that hand up and licked the blood off. "I would say it is a fair fight now, wouldn't you agree?" she smirked.

"Two swords against two, and one being against one, sounds fair," Zoro smirked back.

"Excellent, Roronoa. Let's just see how strong you are when I'm not using my swords." The Leaf Blades disappeared and was soon replaced with a green orb forming in Phoenix's hands. "Energy Ball." She shot the orb at Zoro and hit him right in the chest. Zoro stumbled back a bit after taking the blow but he charged forward and attempted to slice Phoenix into little bits.

Phoenix chuckled darkly at his attempts and dodged every single one of his attacks, laughing as he failed. She finally decided to attack. "Dig." She buried herself under the ground. She could hear Zoro muttering "where did she go?" She silently jumped out of the ground and found that she was facing Zoro's back. "Hi Jump Kick." Zoro turned around to find a foot to the face.

(Authors Note: In my eyes, the move Dig does nothing. In the games, yes, but in the anime, I just don't see how it works. It's more like Dig Then Tackle. So in this story, any move that requires a Pokemon to disappear for a move or two is only going to be used to hide or for a secret attack. Now back to the story.)

Phoenix jumped back a bit and stared at Zoro. "I see that I have misjudged. I always thought you were a pathetic human but now, I guess you have proven me wrong," Phoenix said. "You're even more pathetic than I thought," she said coldly. She saw Zoro's face twist in anger and suddenly she found herself lying on the ground, blood spilling out of her side. She slowly stood up to see Zoro charging towards her. She swiftly dodged the blow he was about to land on her and kicked Zoro in the side.

"You will pay for cutting me!" she growled.

"Oh? What will you do? Kill me? Torture me? There are so many CHOICES!" As Zoro said this he put one of his swords against Phoenix's neck.

Phoenix let out a dark chuckle. "During this battle, did you think you would honestly be able to beat me?" She kicked Zoro's shin , making him stumble to the ground. "You're pathetic, human." She loomed over him. She thought that she had well and truly defeated Zoro and put him in his place. What she did not expect was that Zoro would stand up and knock her to the ground.

Now he loomed over her. Phoenix looked at him in fear. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"Oh? And what about you? You were just trying to kill me and I didn't beg for mercy," Zoro said.

"I know, but please! Don't kill me!" Phoenix begged. When she saw no other reaction but anger, she decided to try again, "M-my boss ordered me to eradicate you and your friends. Please. I have nothing against you!"

"And do you honestly expect me to believe that bunch of shit?" Zoro asked.

"Well, it is the truth," Phoenix said.

"As if I'd believe you." He stabbed Phoenix's arm and the young dragon screamed in pain. "Now that's the reaction I wanted," Zoro smirked.

"You are… such a sadist," Phoenix said quietly, clutching her arm. As Zoro raised his sword above her, Phoenix whimpered and shuffled away from him. "Please! I'm begging you!" she pleaded.

Zoro's eyes softened a bit and Phoenix took that chance to slide her tail around his waist and pull him into the air with her. She had a firm grip on Zoro and refused to let go. She threw Zoro into the ground and the pirate crashed into the ground with a loud crack! She landed beside his body and smirked. "Hmph, I cannot believe that you fell for my trick. One, I work for no one. Two, I would never stoop so low as to let you spare my life. I play to win, and Zoro-human*, I have won this battle." As she said this, she stood on Zoro's head, pushing the pirates head into the ground. "Sweet dreams, human," she smirked.

_Robin_

Phoenix had easily found Robin since the archaeologist was wearing dark purple clothes. Phoenix was about to pounce on her back when Robin hit her with a few arms, knocking the young dragon to the ground. Phoenix quickly stood up and tackled her to the ground.

"You know, you pirates are getting stronger… as a beat every one of you," Phoenix smirked.

Robin pushed Phoenix off of her and stood up. "You're pretty strong yourself," she said.

Phoenix stared at Robin for a while before smirking. "I have come to the decision to not fight you; seeing as that would be a waste. But do not worry, one of my Pokemon will fight you. Or really, put you to sleep." She got out a Pokeball and threw it, saying "Kirlia, come on out! Kirlia, use Hypnosis."

"Kirlia." Kirlia's eyes lit up for a second and shot a pink beam at Robin. Robin let out a gasp before she was hit with the beam. Slowly, she began to fall to the ground, but she wouldn't go to sleep.

"Hmm, I should have known that someone like you wouldn't fall asleep that easily," Phoenix commented. "Kirlia, use Hypnosis again." Kirlia hit Robin with another Hypnosis beam and the pirate finally fell into a deep sleep.

_Only two more to go, and one of them is Sanji… _Phoenix thought as she carried Robin to the depths of the jungle.

_Luffy_

_Finally, the fight with the captain _Phoenix thought as she watched him walk thorough the jungle. She stayed very quiet, but Luffy's sensed her presence. "Ring Tail?" He looked right at her and got his fist ready to punch the living hell out of her. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY NAKAMA?!" he screamed.

"Nakama? I don't like the word nakama, Strawhat. To me it just means 'betray someone with all your might,'" Phoenix said.

"What have you done to my nakama?!" Luffy asked again, clearly not happy with the answer Phoenix had given him.

"There's only you and Sanji left to go," Phoenix smirked.

"Give me back my nakama!" Luffy demanded.

"No." Was Phoenix's simple answer.

"How about this, if I beat you, you will release my nakama and join my crew," Luffy said.

"Very well." Phoenix drew out her knife and ran towards Luffy. Her knife went through his vest and lightly pierced the skin, drawing a bit of blood. "Did that hurt you?" Phoenix asked darkly.

"Not at all," Luffy replied. He jumped away from her and threw a punch at her. "Gomu Gomu no… Pistol!" His fist planted itself on Phoenix's face and the dragon was knocked back into a tree. She fell to the ground but quickly got up. "Leaf Storm." Phoenix sent leaves flying at Luffy and they hit him in the chest, knocking him back a bit. He regained his balance and threw his fist at Phoenix again, except this time it was a different kind of punch.

"Gomu Gomu no… Bullet." This punch had more of an impact on Phoenix than the last one and she was sent right through a tree. She struggled to get out of the tree but used Fire Blast to burn it to the gorund. Using Fire Blast gave her an excellent idea. She knelt down on the ground and used Fire blast again. Except this time, the fire reached Luffy's feet and burned them through his sandals.

"Ah! HOT HOT HOT!" Luffy shook his feet a couple of times, trying to get rid of the horrible burning. He saw a big tree and used Gomu Gomu no Rocket to get up there. "Try to reach me up here." He stuck his tongue out of Phoenix.

"Oh I don't have to, my Pokemon can," Phoenix smirked. "Now Bu;basaur, Vine Whip," she ordered. Her Bulbasaur appeared in the tree and used Vine Whip to knock Luffy to the ground.

"Ow," Luffy groaned, rubbing his head. "You'll pay for that." He ran at Phoenix and used Gomu Gomu no Bazooka, knocking her back. Phoenix, however, gained the upper hand and grabbed both of Luffy's hands. Then she spun Luffy around, making him feel dizzy.

"P-please stop, I'm going to be sick," Luffy groaned.

Phoenix smirked and then shrugged. "Ok, whatever you say." She let go of Luffy and that caused him to be flung into a tree. "Are you going to surrender now, Strawhat?" she asked.

"NEVER!" Luffy yelled. He got up again and the two were just staring at each other.

"Dewgong, come out here and use Icebeam to freeze this human!" Phoenix threw her Pokeball and Dewgong popped out and used Icebeam on Luffy, causing the pirate captain to freeze. "Now use Icy Wind to secure the ice, Dewgong." Dewgong did as he was told and used Icy Wind. "And now Frost Breath Dewgong." Dewgong used Frost Breath to freeze Luffy even more.

To make sure that he was fully frozen, Phoenix walked up to him and flicked his ice-covered body with her sharp claws. "Perfect," she said. "Okay Dewgong, good job, now return." Phoenix returned Dewgong back to his Pokeball and looked at Luffy. "And now there is only that idiot human Sanji," she said.

To be continued…

I know should have added Sanji's part in here but there's going to be this huge thing and I think the whole thing with Sanji needs to be in the next chapter. If you would like, in the next chapter I can list Phoenix's Pokemon and their moves. Just leave a comment telling me whether or not you want me to.

* (name)-human is like saying (name)-san. This just shows how much Phoenix hates humans by calling them by that name.


End file.
